Stagger
by TheCrushingWriter
Summary: Alex gets into a car crash and can't remember anything. When she goes back to school she slowly learns what happened, and who she really was and what she is supposed to do.


I hear the sirens wail. It's the middle of the night. I wonder what could be going on outside. It is then that I begin to rationalize and make sense of the light all around me. Then I see the paramedics, pulling up. I see the flashing lights. I blink. The mere fraction of a second seeming like a whole ten seconds. I look to the right. I see people running towards me. It is as if they are in slow motion. I see the yellow "Caution: Do Not Cross" tape surrounding the perimeter.

I blink again. The paramedics are closer now. They are still moving in slow motion. It looks as if pictures are being flashed across a screen and I can only here the muffled screams in the distance. I can hear the speech of the paramedics only briefly it seems. Their voices are slurred, and almost incomprehensible. They begin to set up a gurney next to me. As if I knew what was to happen, I instinctively flung my left arm out on the ground, trying to grasp it, and hold on to it so that they didn't take me. Then I saw him. He looked up at me. His familiar voice begins to ring in my ears. It's the most normal sounding phrase I have heard.

It's not as slurred. I can make it out. "Alex!" He said. "I am so sorry! Alex!" He pounded his fist on the floor. He can't get out of the overturned car. They were right on top of me, trying to lift me onto the gurney. It was then that I noticed my shirt was soaked. The liquid was warm. I muster enough energy to reach behind my head. I pull my hand away to find it stained with blood. My pale facial expression turns from confusion to horror in an instant.

I try to move but the paramedics stop me. "No, stop." A man said. "Rest." I could feel the blood pulsing through my body. I continued to stare at my hand. I tried to scream. It was as if no sound came out. I could feel my throat begin to hurt but I still couldn't hear my voice. As if, I had gone mute. Trying to hear the screams became more painful than the wounds themselves. I could now feel the pain in my head. I began to feel a new pain. In my side.

I wanted to get up and run away, but I knew I couldn't. I didn't physically have the strength, and they would stop me. It wasn't worth the energy.

I was honestly scared. I could hear the people around me, slurred or not, and I could feel my voice leaving my throat, but I couldn't hear it. I had pain everywhere and I didn't know what happened. I didn't know what was going to happen but I could just feel my life melting away as the colors and lights fade from the anesthetic gas they placed over my face.

As my eyes began to close, I hear one last, almost dying phase. "Alex! No! Alex!" My eyes closed. I was almost under. "Don't forget me." He finally said. It was faint, but clear. And then, I was out.

3 Days Later

I walk into the high school. I ran my fingers through my long, dark, curly hair. A tear slipped from my eye that I quickly wiped away.

People circled me. They obviously knew me, but I didn't know them.

"Oh, my goodness! What happened?" One asked.

"I heard about the crash! Are you okay?" Another asked.

"There was a crash?" Said the first.

"Yep, and I was caught in the middle apparently." I said, in a very unenthusiastic tone. "I'm fine, though." I said. I didn't want people that I didn't know, or remember rather, helping me.

"Tell us everything!" Said a third.

"I don't know honestly. I can only remember some sketchy details. I remember waking up with people running towards me. I remember some one in a crashed car, calling my name. At first, I didn't even know it was my name. Then the doctors told me. Then I remember my head gushing blood and then going unconscious. That's all, really.

"Can I ask you something?" I said. "Who are you? I don't know you." I said to the group.

"Oh," they said. "We, we have to go." They said, and walked away.

The one boy remained. "Hi," he said.

"You're the only one that didn't walk away. Thank you." I said.

"I would never leave you." He replied.

"What's your name?"

"It's David."

"Why did you say you would never leave me?" It was beginning to sink in that I recognized him. His voice soothing, as if I had heard it before, as if it had comforted me.

"Because," he paused. "This is going to sound weird, but, we were dating." I stopped walking in shock.

This boy, I barely knew his name, was claiming himself as my boyfriend? I did recognize him, but I wasn't giving in yet. I know I've lost my memory; I'm not letting him take advantage of it!

"I don't know you." I lied. "I've never seen you before."

His voice was calm and relaxing. "I wanna show you something." He said. I began to panic. He lifted his shirt. There was a bandage wrapped around his stomach. I suddenly knew him. He was the one in the overturned car. In the crash!

"What happened?" I gasped, as if I didn't know.

"I was in the same crash as you. You don't remember? I was the one screaming your name. I didn't want you to forget me." He looked like he was about to cry.

"What happened in the crash, I mean, it was pretty severe from what I saw. It wasn't just a drunk driver, was it?"

He paused. "It's a very long story, and I probably shouldn't talk about it."

"Why not?" I asked, very curious now.

"Because," he said. "The less you know, the better." He began to walk away.

"Why?"

"The more I tell you, the more likely the chance of you hating me more! I'd rather be forgotten as a loved one than remembered as you hate me!" He turned as a tear began to slip, and walked away.

I stood there in shock, this boy, was telling the truth. I could see it in his eyes.


End file.
